User blog:SolZen321/My thoughts on ULTRAMAN 2011
Hey guys, I'm writing this blog mainly because I haven't made one in a while, that Tiga manga thing notwithstanding... I'm going to talk about the ULTRAMAN 2011 manga and why I think it's great and my reaction to other comments about it. Shinjiro/Ultraman What I like about Shinjiro is he's relatable, many have secrets they keep from their parents like he did, or at least thought he did, I find his reaction to his situation believable and can sympathise with him, but what I like most about him is that through his eyes we get to see what being Ultraman would really be about and it's tough. The Ultramen have always been seen as protectors of peace in the universe, yet they are warriors which seems somewhat hypocritical until we look at Shinjiro. In reality this issue has been brought up before and dealt with in the series The Ultras want peace like Shinjiro who doesn't want to kill yet his job as Ultraman forces him to take lives something that he is against, as peace lovers I imagine the Ultras feel the same way even if all them don't show it when they have to destroy other aliens, so I can only imagine how the Ultras are suffering inside as well if they truly do wish for universal peace, it makes you think and appreciate their actions more. Once more, Shinjiro does all of this while being human, now some would argue that he isn't, well he looks human, I'm sure he had to have some sort of physical in his lifetime so we can assume his anatomy is like that of a human and he has lived his life as a human, he's Superman in that he's bubbling with humanity even if technically he isn't human so I at least count him as human. The Aliens Perhaps my favourite part of the series are the aliens, authors take the old designs of the suits and make them look like real, breathing creatures. Let's be honest if we saw Alien Baltan in real life, we would think it was a suit, if we saw Alien Adacic... we'd probably be royally screwed but you know what I mean, the same goes for red, Alien Bris, Alien Kadder and Alien Igaru (the four eyed alien) and even Ed. They all look realistic and totally believable. Also the series gives us something we really don't see and alien threat that's not a giant monster or alien invasion, something much more... realistic in a way, criminals. If there are laws, chances are there are those who break them, any civilization is bound to have malcontents, plus I doubt that a majority of the races in the Ultra universe are evil, chances are all the invaders make up a small percentage of the total number of aliens. It's not Ultraman without Giants... That's the opinion of so many people, to that I say... get over it! The manga is cool more than that it's even better if you're a long time Ultraman fan. It's filled with nods and references to the main series and goes out of its way to show respect to the source material. Heck, Ultraman himself could've been just a plot device for Shinjiro's powers (in a way he is) but he's an important part of the story, his name is the legacy Shinjiro has to carry one, his burden is what he inherited... besides who knows what the future holds, Shinjiro could one day fight as a giant (hopefully at the end of the series because doing it now may spoil the whole premise of the manga) Conclusion In the end I've got nothing but for the manga, on its own it's great, for an Ultraman fan its wonderful, Shinjiro is great, the designs are great, the story is intriguing, there's nothing wrong with it... Wait... oh right... there is one thing that I take issue with, they took the name of my favourite Ultra Hero and gave it to the dirtbag... sigh...Moroboshi... Category:Blog posts